


The Swap

by Anjik94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena makes Sam and Dean switch their bodies. Later Castiel and Crowley switch bodies as well... Problem ensue as well as many comical situations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://yelloweyedcrowley.tumblr.com/post/91553737928

Dean woke up and went to the bathroom to wash himself; he washed his face and slowly went with his hands through his long luscious hai- wait what?!

Dean slowly rose and cautiously looked in the mirror.

Oh, crap... how could have that had happened?

He stood there in shock observing his reflection, actually his brother’s reflection; he was now in Sammy’s body...

Only seconds later, Dean heard a scared scream coming from his brother’s room; Sam just found he was in Dean’s body...

“Sammy?” “Dean?” both brothers immediately ran in to the main room of their Men of Letters bunker.

“You’re me and I’m you, and... and...,” Sam stood there in shock, observing his older brother in his own body.

“I know! What the hell?!” Dean answered and shrugged Sam’s big arms.

“Who could’ve done this?” Sam asked and comically tried to go through Dean’s short hair.

At first, Dean didn’t answer, but then it hit him “That son of a bitch!” he screamed.

“You don’t think that-“ Sam left the question hanging.

“Rowena...,” both brothers angrily whispered.

“But why?” Sam asked.

“Because she’s an evil bitch, sorry witch,” a rough voice with a British accent answered.

“Crowley, what do you want?” Dean looked at him not so happily.

“I came to warn you about my mother’s plans, I see I’m late, sorry,” Crowley explained as he poured himself some whiskey in the glass.

“I hate when my mother does this stuff, although I must give it to her, this one came out pretty funny,” Crowley added after he took a sip of whiskey and observed the two brothers.

“Is there any reasonable explanation why she did this?” Sam asked still a little confused over the situation.

“Well, except that she hates us, of course,” Dean pointed out.

“Firstly, she hates you, as moose, sorry squirrel, pointed out correctly,” Crowley paused for a minute and stared at brothers thoughtfully.

“Or it was moose after all? I’m getting kind of confused,...” he suddenly said.

“Ah, no! I got it! It’s squirrel in moose!” king of the hell exclaimed.

The two brothers just stood there in silence and observed the demon in front of them with ‘what-the-hell-just-happened’ looks on their faces.

“Wow, that didn’t sound wrong at all...,” Dean finally broke the deep silence with his sarcastic note.

“Nevertheless, moving on,” Crowley cleared his throat and sipped the whiskey.

“Secondly, and most importantly, Rowena switched your bodies because tonight is Walpurgis Night,” Crowley finally explained.

“Walpurgis Night? But why?” Sam asked the obvious question.

“Because, in past, on Walpurgis Night witches where being hunt down and burnt alive,” Crowley started but was rudely cut off.

“Yeah we know what Walpurgis Night is,” Dean said annoyed.

“Good. So, where was I? Oh, yes, witches where being burnt alive and blah-blah-blah... So, in order to stay alive, the witch had to hide (of course, so no one could find her during the hunt) and perform a powerful spell on someone/ something and she would then sacrifice the enchanted object to the Saint Walpurga, in order to stay alive. The stronger the spell was, the longer the witch lived. Of course, the witch had to do so right when the midnight struck, because then the object became permanently and irretrievably cursed...,” Crowley patiently explained.

“So, you’re basically saying, that if don’t break this spell till midnight, we will stay switched like this forever?” Sam couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Or, if we’re lucky, we will get killed,” Dean conclude with ‘not-bad’ look on his/ Sam’s face.

“I still have one more question, how did she put that spell on us? I remember we were in a fight with her last night, but not a damn think after that,” Sam asked.

“She must’ve poisoned you, put a spell on you and you got transported to your bunker,” Crowley replied.

“What? Why would she let us go like that?” Dean couldn’t understand.

“Because, while you have the spell on you, you are let’s say marked and she can call you to herself just with a crack of her fingers, you’re basically bound to her,” Crowley said calmly.

“Oh, that evil bitch will pay for this!” Sam exclaimed angrily.

“Yeah, she screwed up, big time!” Dean nearly shouted.

“Hey! That’s my mother you’re talking about, careful!” Crowley warned them.

“I thought you hated her?” Sam asked. “Yeah,” Dean nodded.

“I do, and that’s why I want to get my revenge,” Crowley replied.

“Oookay, back on the subject... HOW.THE.HELL.ARE.WE.GOING.TO.FIX.THIS?!” Dean nearly shouted.

“Good question, no answer,” Crowley shrugged.

“I suggest we call Cas,” Sam proposed.

“Yeah, I agreed,” Crowley supported Sam.

“Fine,” Dean sighted, all eyes on him. “Cas, get your ass here, pronto!” he ordered.

“Dean?” Castiel immediately appeared in front of the three men and started walking towards Sam in Dean’s body.

“No, this is Sam, Dean is over there, in my body,” Sam pointed in the direction where his older brother was standing.

“What?” Cas confusedly stared at them, sensing something unusual about the brothers, until he got what happened. “Oh...,” the angel silently gasped in comprehension.

“Rowena, Walpurgis Night?” Castiel simply asked and the other three men just nodded.

“Please, tell me you can fix this, somehow,” Dean looked at his angel friend pleadingly.

“Unfortunately, this is out of my competencies,” angel scratched his messy hair.

“Do you at least know someone who could fix this?” Sam didn’t want to give up so easily.

“Basically any of the archangels, but they are all dead...,“ Cas shrugged.

“Well, crap, what are we going to do? Any ideas?” Dean looked around from Sam to Castiel to Crowley, searching for an answer.

“I say we hit the books,” Sam concluded.

“And I say we go and try to find Rowena and demand some answers,” Cas proposed and looked at Crowley.

“Good, I know just the place, where mother could be hiding, let’s go,” Crowley put down his glass of whiskey and along with the angel disappeared into thin air.

And so, the two brothers were left alone to do the research...

\-----------------------------After few hours of research-----------------------------

“No wonder Crowley calls you moose, I totally get it now,” Dean commended as walked into the main room holding a plate with a burger and observing his long legs.

“Yeah, no wonder he calls you squirrel...,” Sam repaid Dean in the same way.

“Hey!” Dean yelled offended.

“What? You started it!” Sam protested.

Dean didn’t answer just grinned and sat down to table to eat his food. He seemed to have problem with Sam’s hair as it kept getting into his face and food and everything.

“I don’t understand how you function with this hair? It gets in the way _all the time_ ,” Dean whined. “I think I’m going to cut it,” he then concluded.

“Oh, don’t you dare do that, or else...,” Sam threatened his big brother.

“Or else what?” Dean teased him.

“Or else I’ll kiss Cas for you!” Sam was happy to find a suitable answer.

“Dude what?!” “I know you two like each other as more than just friends.” “No we don’t...” “Yeah, you do!” “Sam...” “Yes, Dean?” “Shut up!” “Jerk” “Bitch”

\-----------------------------Meanwhile Crowley and Castiel-----------------------------

Crowley and Castiel found Rowena just where they thought she will be.

“Hello, boys, I was expecting you,” the witch greeted them.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Crowley looked at his mother offended.

“How are your little human friends doing? The Winchester? Do they like their new bodies?” Rowena evilly laughed.

“They’re good, but you’re going to pay for it!” Castiel started to approach Rowena but was pulled away when she put her hand, with enochian sigil clearly written on it, in front of her. The angel fell on his back unconscious.

“What? You really thought I’d be unprepared?” the witch shrugged her shoulders. She then shouted something in Latin and Crowley fell unconscious within seconds later.

Rowena tied the angel and the demon so they couldn’t escape, after that he injected both of them with some sort of potion.

Castiel snorted when as he got conscious again. “You’re not getting away with this, whatever it is,” he grunted.

“Oh, honey, I already am,” Rowena laughed manically.

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the spell,” she walked to her spell book and started listing through it. “Ahhh, here it is! Perfect!” she devilishly smiled.

“Oh, no! Don’t you dare switch our bodies!” Crowley shouted at his mother mid-conscious, fully aware of what was going on.

“We’re an angel and a demon, it shouldn’t even be possible,” Cas opposed.

“Oh, it’s very possible, my dear,” Rowena was clearly enjoying the moment, seconds later she started chanting a spell in Latin.

Minute later a huge white blast went through the room and angel with demon got stunned, they later woke up on ground somewhere outside, with Rowena long gone.

“Oh, no no no no no, don’t tell me I’m in that angel’s body,” Crowley refused to believe in what just happened.

“Um, Crowley, I think we may have a problem,” Cas calmly pointed out.

“Ya think?!” Crowley was getting slightly hysterical.

They obviously tried to get out of their vessel/ meat suit, but neither of it worked.

After few unsuccessful attempts, angel and demon stood there in silence and confusedly (and Crowley also unhappily) observed their new bodies.

“We should get to boys,” Cas proposed after what seemed as an endlessly long time of silence. Crowley just nodded in agreement.

Of course, it took them few tries till both of them managed to learn how to properly transport in their new bodies.

\-----------------------------In the mean time Sam and Dean-----------------------------

“If you even touch that hair with those scissors, I swear I’ll do what I said!” Sam screamed at Dean who was leaning for scissor.

“Don’t you dare!” Dean pointed with scissors in his hand towards his little brother.

“I’m just doing what’s necessary, you’re being mean...,” he added and slowly started getting the scissors closer to hair.

Suddenly, Castiel and Crowley appeared out of nowhere, both looking noticeably distressed.

“Hey!” Sam quickly took in action and walked towards Cas to give him the so-promised kiss.

“No! Back off!” Dean yelled and put the scissors down as Sam was just millimetres away from Castiel’s face.

“Fine,” Sam walked away and on his way he took the scissors, they were better off in his possession.

“Seriously?” the one who Winchesters thought was Castiel said with an obscure Crowley undertone in his voice.

“What happened to you two?” Sam asked casually.

“Hi, I’m Crowley, nice to meet you,” Crowley answered annoyed and the brothers finally understood what happened.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean relieved himself.

“But, I don’t understand? How is that even possible? You’re angel and demon...,” Sam was confused.

“I wish I’d know,” Castiel sat on chair next to Dean.

“So? Did you find something while we were away, or you were just kidding around?” Crowley asked sarcastically, with no hope whatsoever.

“Well, actually, I found something,” Sam answered proudly. At that moment all eyes were on him.

“So, get this, there is an anti-spell, but it’s very powerful and we might need a few ingredients,” Sam started explaining and everyone stared at him in high hopes.

“I think we might get most of the ingredients, but there’s one, that I’m not sure how we will get,” Sam said.

“I can’t get you anything babe, just shoot,” Crowley said and it sounded very weird coming out of Castiel’s mouth.

“Uh, it’s the blood of witch that enchanted us, so in this case we need Rowena’s blood, and I’m not sure she will give it us just like that,” Sam said and everyone looked at him desperately.

“Great, so what are we going to do?” Dean put his head in his hands.

“I say you show me what the other ingredients are, I’m sure we can get those, and then we’ll figure out how to get the blood,” Crowley proposed and everyone agreed.

\-----------------------------Few minutes later-----------------------------

“So? Do you have any plan?” Crowley asked as he appeared with the last ingredient on their list.

“Well, we figured out how we may capture her,” Dean answered.

“Good, let’s go with that,” Crowley handed Sam the last ingredient.

“So, she’ll call us to her at one point to perform the sacrifice ceremony. We made this potion, which will paralyse her when it will somehow get to her,” Dean explained and raised a bottle with a greenish liquid in it.

“Okay, sounds like a plan to me,” Crowley nodded.

“How are you doing moose in squirrel?” he then asked Sam, who frowned to that remark.

“I’m done, here you go,” Sam handed everyone their two own bottles with potion.

“The second one is in case we screw up first time, I suppose,” Castiel remarked.

“Yes, exactly, but we better be careful,” Sam replied.

“So, now what?” Castiel asked confused.

“We wait,” Dean answered.

“We wait till my mother calls us,” Crowley added.

Only half an hour later, a white blast flooded the room and four of them were transported to Rowena.

\-----------------------------After the transport-----------------------------

“Why, hello my darlings,” Rowena greeted her four prisoners as she saw they were coming to their senses.

They place they were at looked like some sort of cemetery and Dean, Sam, Castiel and Crowley were lying on floor tied up to some sort of fence.

“Umhgh, you’re paying for this,” Dean threatened dazedly.

“Haha, you wish,” Rowena laughed.

“You know, with sacrificing the four of you, I’m granted to live for eternity,” Rowena informed the four of them.

“Only over my dead body!” Castiel protested.

“As you wish hun,” Rowena evilly grinned.

“You know, you’re not getting away with this!” Sam yelled as Rowena passed by him, she didn’t answer just amusedly chuckled.

“Mother, please! Do whatever you want with them, but let me go! I’m your son for god’s sake!” Crowley started to beg.

“Darling, you were never my son, not in this body anyway,” Rowena measured him with her eyes, leaned towards him and squished his face in her fingers.

“Now listen to me! One more time you try to beg to me, I’ll do something way worse to you, something unimaginable!” Rowena threatened while directly stared in Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

“I hate you!” Crowley protested with his/ Castiel’s face still squished.

“Finally something we both agree on,” Rowena answered and started to rose but suddenly heard a rustle behind her.

It was Dean, he managed to untie himself while Rowena talked to Crowley; they used the king of hell as distraction.

“Surprise, bitch!” Dean screamed and threw the potion on Rowena as she turned around in shock. “Oh, sorry, it’s witch,” he corrected himself as Rowena froze.

Others then quickly with Dean’s help untied themselves.

“Okay, now quickly,” Sam instructed them as made a cut into Rowena’s frozen hand.

“You know, I’ve been thinking, while we’re at it, I think we should get a gallon of her blood,” Crowley suggested as they poured the witch’s blood into their bottles.

“Let’s do this,” Castiel said as everyone took a sip of the potion.

Sam then started to read the Latin chant; unfortunately he got cut off in the middle of it as Rowena unfroze earlier then supposed and chanted something.

“Not so fast!” she yelled as a white blast yet once again flooded the space.

All four men fell on the floor unconscious at the very moment.

“Ugh, what happened?” Dean was first to wake up from the attack.

“AND WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A TRENCH COAT?!” Dean shouted as he realised something got seriously screwed up.

“Fuck,” Crowley relieved himself as he realised what had happened.

The spell went wrong, in fact very very wrong, and they yet once again switched bodies with each other.

Dean was now in Castiel’s body and Castiel in his, Sam was currently in Crowley’s and Crowley in his.

“What are we going to do now?” Castiel asked as he stood up and observed his new body.

“Well, we have only one chance and we can’t screw up this time,” Sam involuntary scratched his/ Crowley’s beard.

“Damn you Rowena,” Cas cursed.

“Speaking of Rowena, where is she?” Dean asked sensing something suspicious about her absence.

‘DING!’ they suddenly heard the nearby church bell.

“Shit, it’s almost midnight, quick!” Dean prompted the others as they took sips from their bottles.

Sam started to read the chant again and Rowena appeared at the very moment.

“Oh, hell no, not this time again,” Castiel shouted and quickly jumped on Rowena.

“Don’t worry Sam, I got her this time, just read, we don’t have much time!” Castiel reassured his friend and urged him to read faster as he held tight their enemy.

Finally, when Sam finished reading a red blast covered everyone and they fell unconscious for one more time that day.

“Ugh,” Sam was first to come to his senses and quickly checked up if he was in his body this time, fortunately the spell worked and everyone was back to normal.

“Thanks goodness!” Dean exclaimed.

“Finally!” Cas and Crowley said in unison and looked at each other awkwardly.

“So, um, I guess that’s it,” Dean awkwardly looked around him as he stood up.

“Yeah, where’s Rowena by the way?” Castiel realised the witch was missing as he did a mental head count.

“She probably disappeared somewhere during the blast, I don’t care so much right now,” Crowley answered.

“Yeah, we can deal with it later. Right now, I need a shower and a rest,” Sam went through his hair to make sure everything was really back at normal.

After they cleaned up the place a bit, the four of them finally got to part their ways.

“Hey, moose!” Crowley screamed after Sam as everyone was going in different directions.

Sam involuntary turned around. “Yeah?” he asked.

“I’ll try not to joke about your height so much, those few seconds in your shoes were enough for me to understand the pain,” Crowley said nonchalantly.

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” Sam answered, but Crowley was long gone.

“Oh, whatever, fuck him, let’s go Sammy,” Dean proposed and the two brothers went to hijack some car to get home somehow.

\-----------------------------Some time later in Men of Letters bunker-----------------------------

Dean and Sam finally made to their home and were happy that it all finally ended as well as they were eager to discuss everything what just happened in past 24 hours.

“I can’t believe I almost kissed Crowley!” Sam exclaimed as he sat on s chair in the main room.

“I can’t believe you wanted to kiss Cas for me! You in my body almost kissed Crowley in Castiel’s body, wow that’s fucked up...,” Dean grinned.

“Yeah, I agree, my head hurts...,” Sam laughed.

“Hey, this successful mission calls for a celebration, you in for a beer?” Dean proposed as he went towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure, why not,” Sam replied with a yawn.

“One quick question, though,” Sam then added.

“Yup? Shoot,” Dean answered from the kitchen.

“Was I right about you and Cas? You two are into each other,” Sam asked with an interest.

“WHAT?! Dude...,” Dean suddenly appeared in front of his brother when he heard the question.

“You-you...,” he took a deep breath and Sam amusedly observed him. “You just shut your mouth, permanently!” Dean told his little brother off and handed him the bottle of beer.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam happily grinned to himself, Dean just gave him a bitch face.

“Stop!” Dean protested and Sam laughed.

.

.

.

**THE END! ;P**


End file.
